


Heart Realize

by portmuffin



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Really cute, blushing joshua???, im still blushing, im trying to write fluff actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portmuffin/pseuds/portmuffin
Summary: But now, he gets to see her closer than ever before.And he realizes that he loves her.





	Heart Realize

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii I finally wrote fluff after 999999999 decades!!!!1 Pretty short, but I hope you'll like it!
> 
> twitter: @skyIasers

War had become the continent’s manner of living ever since the Grado Empire launched a surprise yet brutal attack on Renais. The issue regarding the pursuit of Grado’s ruler on The Sacred Stones instilled fear upon each and every citizen of the five countries. Eirika and her small party quickly departed on to Rausten to inform its ruler about Grado’s sudden hostility. Their journey becomes more perilous than ever.

            The group had to rest in an abandoned fortress for the night. But before they could do so, they had to eliminate all the monstrosities that surrounded the entire structure. Joshua, who was beside Natasha the entire time, faced her and greeted her with a wave.

            “Hello, cleric. Tonight feels awfully ominous… don’t you agree?”

            The gentle cleric faced him, unsure whether he was talking to her or Moulder. He was vague as to who he was pertaining to, since he only mentioned, ‘cleric.’ Seeing his hand raised and facing her, the uncertainty minimized.

            “You can just call me Natasha.”

            The gambler smiled.

            “Alright then… Natasha.”

            “I feel as if these monsters are getting stronger lately. You ought to take care of yourself, Joshua. I know you’re a risk-taker.”

            “That was rather straightforward. Well, if I didn’t enjoy taking risks, then there would be no purpose as to why I gamble. Right?”

            The female sighed. She prepared her stave as the battle was about to begin.

            “All I’m asking for is for you to be safe. It would be difficult for me and the army if you were to gain brutal injuries, or even worse. You’re a valuable fighter in this army, Joshua.”

            Natasha went ahead of him to help others with their injuries. She seemed to care genuinely for others, since she was a healer and could not fight well. She appreciated his efforts in contributing to the army’s well-founded strength, so she didn’t want to lose him.

            “I won’t lose, Natasha. Today’s my lucky day.”

            The redhead brought out his weapon and quickly engaged into battle against the revenants.

 

 

            After hours of battling, the army successfully annihilated all the monstrosities in the fortress. They gained two new members too, the princess of Rausten, L’Arachel, with her companion, Dozla. After every successful battle, Eirika and the clerics worked together to make sure everyone in the group was safe, healing their injuries afterwards.

            Natasha quickly looked for the gambler to make sure he was not fatally wounded. She roamed the entire fortress, but could not see signs of the male. She became worried.

            Joshua stayed in a small, vacant room, with injuries all over his body. He faced more revenants and they were powerful as well, with their poisonous and sharp claws causing great damage on him. He was too weak to stand and meet with the others, so he decided he would hide in the room instead.

            Before hope was lost, the cleric found him. Quickly, she approached the gambler and healed him with her stave.

            “Joshua… I told you to take care of yourself, didn’t I?”

            She brought extra bandages to cure his deep wounds. They were plenty, so it took a while before she was finished.

            “Heh… sorry, cleric. Seems like today’s not my lucky day, after all.”

            Joshua, although weak, opened his heavy eyes to look at the female. She had a beautiful facial physique, and her blond hair emphasized her beauty. Looking back, he first met the cleric on Serafew, and he immediately adored her gentle nature and beauty.

            But now, he gets to see her closer than ever before.

            And he realizes that he loves her.

**Author's Note:**

> This one has a short sequel, but really angsty please don't bother reading it if you're pretty contented with smiling joshua and natasha please
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/13042788


End file.
